


In the Dust [Podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: Death Proof (2007), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Community: ante_up_losers, Crossover, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Format: Streaming, Het, Male Character of Color, POV Character of Color, POV Male Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team Podfic, Team Thunderbolt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just Pooch's luck that he'd find the woman of his dreams at an illegal street race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dust [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324371) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis). 
  * Inspired by [Anybody Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473692) by [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant). 



[Download mp3 here.](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/In_The_Dust.mp3) Click the link to stream from the site if you don't see a player above. Right click/save as to download the mp3. 

Cover by lady_krysis


End file.
